


Sleep

by DarkSakura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, FemShep - Freeform, Gen, Headcanon, Love, Shakarian - Freeform, Shepard - Freeform, Sleep, garrus - Freeform, normandy sr2, sedatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSakura/pseuds/DarkSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a <a href="http://doodledoings.tumblr.com/post/45141189969/yay-more-inking-i-cant-color-until-i-get-a-new">drawing in my Doodles Tumblr</a>, and ended up writing a piece on my <a href="http://masseffecting.tumblr.com/">Mass Effect Tumblr</a>. It's definitely something that exists in my headcanon, so I decided to make a series of it. The Journal Entries I'm writing are a part of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

“EDI, is Shepard in her quarters?” Garrus asked, already on the lift to the “loft”. 

“She is, but I suggest moving quietly and not activating the lights,” the AI replied. 

“I’m not even going to ask why,” he muttered under his breath, hoping that, for once, she was in bed and asleep like any other person should be. Then again, Garrus considered that with the stims Shepard kept in her system and the cybernetics, she may just be sitting in the dark brooding.

Following EDI’s advice, he stepped in quietly, setting down his datapad on the long curved desk by Shepard’s terminal. He gave the husk head on the other side a foul look (why did she have that thing anyway?) and moved around to the lower level, his eyes easily adjusting to the glow of the fish tank. For a moment, he was almost surprised to see signs of life in the tank, but then he remembered how the crew pitched in and got her that fish-feeding VI.

There, bent over on the smaller desk near the couch, head over her folded arms, was Shepard. She was clearly asleep by the sound of her breathing, hair sprawled all over her face, her robe loose and ready to fall off of her shoulders if she happened to move. A light snore escaped, a sound that might have made Garrus laugh to himself if the sight of her sleeping hadn’t been such a relief.

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” she told him once, and he was starting to believe her. It’d only been a couple of weeks since she insisted he move into her quarters (“I’ve seen that excuse for a cot you have in the Main Battery,” she told him), he’d only seen her asleep briefly. Usually he’d fallen asleep around the same time she did, but she was always awake before he was. Garrus even brought it up to Dr Chakwas, worried as he was.

He’d fallen asleep sitting up enough times to know that it couldn’t be comfortable, even with Shepard’s flexibility. Moving her, however, would most assuredly wake her, and he wasn’t going to have that. Garrus stood there debating it a while longer until there was a soft ping on him omnitool, and he stepped back outside near the elevator to answer.

“Garrus, good. EDI told me you were already upstairs,” Dr Chakwas said, her expression business-like.

“I am,” he replied. “Jana’s asleep. I didn’t want to bother her.”

“Oh, good, then the sedative is working.” Chakwas grinned broadly.

“You drugged her? Never mind,  of course you did. I hope you’re prepared for the dressing-down,” Garrus said, wondering if he was more relieved than bothered.

“She wasn’t sleeping on her own, and we need her at 100%. She can fuss at me all she wishes, but I am well within the boundaries of my position,” Chakwas said, sitting up straighter in her chair. “You know it as well as I do.”

“I’ll settle on grateful, then,” Garrus replied, giving the doctor his version of a smirk. “She’s at her desk. Safe to move her?”

“You have my blessing,” Chakwas answered. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Once the channel closed, Garrus heaved a sigh of relief. Of course he’d never made a secret of his protective instinct or attachment when it came to Shepard, but since they’d agreed officially on a relationship (he was certain they’d already been in one since before the Omega 4 Relay; she’d said as much), he completely gave up on hiding it. There was no more awkwardness between them except when she had a random crazy idea, like this “first date” scenario she proposed the other night.

Garrus wandered back in, this time strolling confidently towards where Shepard sat, and he carefully moved her chair back, letting her fall foward across his waiting arm. He leaned her back gently against the opposite arm, and scooped the other under her knees, lifting her easily. 

“Mm,” she moaned, eyelids fluttering, but not coming to full alertness.

“It’s ok, Jana, it’s me. Go back to sleep,” he said softly.

“Dun go an’where,” she managed. “S’n order.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Garrus responded with some amusement. “I’m all yours. Going nowhere.”

Shepard seemed satisfied with that enough to make some unintelligible noise and pass back out against his shoulder. Garrus rumbled a quiet laugh, and he carefully moved his sleeping girlfriend to her bed, carefully pulling the robe off. He changed quickly and crawled under the covers next to her, careful to roll to his side and drape an arm over Shepard’s midsection.

“EDI,” he said softly.

“Yes?” came the reply.

“Unless it’s Harbinger looming over the Normandy, don’t let anyone bother us until morning cycle,” Garrus said.

“If it is Harbinger, I believe you will hear Jeff screaming like a little girl from the pilot’s seat,” EDI said.

“The fuck he will!” Joker called out.

“That was a joke.” EDI seemed pleased with herself. “Good night, Garrus.”

“Good night.” With another laugh, Garrus closed the channel and settled down to sleep.


End file.
